Dos horas
by chiiiachan
Summary: Hinata es una chica que regresa después de mucho tiempo esperando una respuesta que debió llegar hace mucho tiempo...


Tu vuelo sale en dos horas mas y se que he prometido no llorar, se que debes de partir, se que yo debo dejarte ir pero es que ya no puedo estar sin ti… no te vallas quédate… quédate… quédate…

* * *

los fuertes rayos del sol golpeaban mi cabeza sin tregua alguna, me encontraba en medio de una estupida feria acompañando a la linda pero casi insoportable Sakura-chan, llevaba persiguiéndola casi 6 años y a ella nisiquiera le importaba que fuera su burro de carga para cada situación que ella lo quisiera. Tenia que admitirlo el idiota era yo que sabiendo sus constantes rechazos aun seguía enamorado de ella, mas que enamorado estaba obsesionado con su hermoso rostro y perfecto cuerpo, no había nadie como ella, era única en el mundo, sus hermosas piernas largas, contorneadas y firmes, sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda… ella era la mujer de mi vida.

- Naruto puedes sostener estas bolsas y llevarlas a tu auto. – la pelirosa le guiño un ojo muy sexi. Haciendo que el chico la mirara embobado y acatara su petición.

El chico de cabellos rubios se dirigió a su auto para depositar las bolsas que la chica quería que dejara en su auto, abriendo la cajuela del mismo y depositando con cuidado cada una de las bolsas sin antes soltar un gran suspiro.

- Hey sabia que eras un idiota pero esto ya es demasiado, eres un estupido Naruto…

la voz sonaba seria y un poco alejada del chico de cabellos rubios, pesadamente el rubio se dio vuelta sabiendo de quien se trataba.

- Cállate Shikamaru, que sabes tu… - el rubio cerro la cajuela del auto y camino en dirección a la pelirosa que lo esperaba, dejando a su amigo atrás…

- Hey Naruto…! – grito el de la coleta alta.- no te olvides que hoy en la noche es la fiesta de Neji.

El rubio nisiquiera lo miro para escucharlo, el solo levanto la mano en acción de estar de acuerdo y despedida a la vez.

* * *

ya han pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que volví a ver a mis amigos, espero que todos estén bien… y sobretodo el… solo faltan unas cuantas horas para llegar y enfrentarme a la respuesta que siempre espere y que nunca llego.

Aunque se que debió haber llegado hace mucho tiempo, tampoco le pediré una respuesta, solo esperare…

* * *

ya eran las 10 de la noche y estaba todo listo para recibir a los invitados, un chico de largo cabello castaño se arreglaba cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta. Camino deprisa esperando que fuera la persona que el esperaba.

Al abrir la puerta se le dibujo una gran sonrisa para luego abalanzarse sobre ella y apretarla entre sus brazos con fuerza, repitiendo el nombre de la recién llegada.

- Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama… estoy muy feliz de volver a verla.

- Neji-niisan, me estas asfixiando… Nissan…

El chico se separo de ella manteniendo su gran sonrisa, mientras ella lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna, Neji la sujeto del hombro izquierdo estirando el brazo que tenia libre para darle una señal a que pasara, ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Espero que haya tenido un muy buen viaje Hinata-sama…

- Niisan… no me llames con tantas formalidades, te pido que mientras este aquí me trates de tu.

- Okey Hinata, me imagino que antes de que comencemos a festejar mi cumpleaños querrás cambiarte.- dijo mirándola de lado.

La ojiperla se lanzo sobre el de un saltito besando su mejilla gritándole feliz cumpleaños una y otra vez!

- tu crees que se me había olvidado la fecha mas importante del mundo…?.- soltándose de su cuello, quedando de espaldas a el.

- Vamos Hinata no te preocupes, si te olvidaste no importa.

La ojiperla se voltio y lo miro con una sonrisa picara, aumento aun mas su sonrisa dejando sus brazos detrás de la espalda. Para luego decir unas cuentas cosas.

- Neji-niisan… .- canturrio Hinata avanzando hasta quedar situada frente de el.- ni creas que me había olvidado de ti.- sacando sus manos detrás de su espalda, dejando ver una pequeña caja de entre sus manos.- toma Nissan, te quiero mucho y espero que te guste.

- Hinata, no tenias que darme nada… con tu sola presencia es suficiente.

- Nada de eso Nissan, toma.- estirando mas sus manos para que su primo pudiera tomar la pequeña caja, que no era mas grande que unos 10 cm por lado y de alto tendría 5 cm.- yo se que no es mucho pero quisiera que tu lo tomaras.

Sin decir nada y solo mirarla con una gran sonrisa Neji tomo la pequeña caja azul que tenia una cinta sobre la tapa color celeste. Tomo la cajita con ambas manos y miro a la chica tiernamente y abrió lentamente la caja. La sorpresa fue increíble, dentro de la caja había un portarretrato con una fotografía con tres personas en ella.

- Se que siempre quisiste tener esa fotografia… y bueno Nissan espero que te aya gustado.

- me encanto Hinata, es el mejor regalo que jamás he recibido.

En la fotografía salían tres personas, Hisashi, Neji y Hinata, sentados en un árbol sonriendo… era la única fotografía que tenían los tres juntos.

Los dos se miraban con mucha felicidad.

- bueno yo ahora me iré a duchar para estar lista y presentable para la gran noche.

- Claro, les diré a los empleados que suban tu equipaje a tu habitación.

- Gracias Nissan.

Neji veía como subía su prima por las escaleras y metió la mano derecha a su bolsillo y apretó con fuerza, algo crujió a tal acto.

**FLASH BACK.**

Todo estaba hermoso, todos muy felices, mis amigos y mi prima, ella se veía muy feliz… pero no podía aparentar mucho, yo sabia que ella se declararía a el.

La fiesta de fin de año estaba llegando a su fin, y como era de costumbre el perseguía a esa chica de cabellos rosados por todas parte, yo tenia que cuidar a mi prima se lo prometí a mi tío.

Tampoco podía dejarla sola, así que la seguí… Naruto estaba apoyado en uno de los árboles del patio trasero del colegio, Hinata se acerco por detrás con las manos sosteniendo una carta, podía ver desde uno de los edificios cercanos al patio lo sonrojada que estaba, ella no cambiaba seguía siendo muy tímida. Naruto se volteo y miro a Hinata con una gran sonrisa, la misma sonrisa de estupido que tenia, eso me hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada. Luego de mis risas vi como Hinata salia corriendo con dirección a la salida del colegio, la seguí y vi que subió al auto de uno de los chóferes de la casa Hyuga. No sabia si estaba triste o no… lo que sabia era que después de esa noche ella ya no estaría en el país.

Yo me dirigía al salón del colegio a buscar mi chaqueta y marcharme, cuando vi a Naruto sosteniendo la carta que llevaba Hinata en sus manos antes de salir corriendo, pude ver como en la cara de Naruto se formaba una sonrisa aun mas estupida, metió la carta en su bolsillo y salio corriendo. Cuando vi en la dirección que se dirigía, pude notar porque había sonreído… estaba ella… Haruno Sakura, salio corriendo dejando caer la carta.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK.**

Nunca le di la carta a Naruto, no se por que, tampoco me atreví a abrirla, sentía rabia hacia el… nunca le dije que el nunca la vio…

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos volvió apretar la carta que crujió nuevamente. El timbre lo despertó y miro el reloj de la sala, dio un salto al ver que ya eran mas de las 10:30, cuanto rato había pasado recordando y hablando con su prima.

Corrió y abrió la puerta encontrándose con Kiba, Shikamaru y Choiji.

- Pasen amigos, esta todo listo.

* * *

el agua caliente caía sobre mi cuerpo, habían pasado tantos años desde la ultima vez que lo vi, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, abrí mas la llave de paso del agua… el a estas altura ya debería tener una chica, no me extrañaría verlo al lado de la persona que siempre molesto…

con la toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo abrí una de las maletas, y empecé a sacar la ropa, decidí usar una camiseta larga con un escote pronunciado, blanca con unas flores de colores en el centro, un short de seda negra, que me llegaba 4 dedos arriba del muslo y unas sandalias negras bajas, mi ropa interior negra. Mi cabello lo peine con cuidado… claro lo usare suelto como de costumbre… ya estaba lista, podía escuchar el sonido de la música, y muchas voces, ya era hora de bajar a saludar a todos.

* * *

después de todo lo que le ayude en la mañana nisiquiera quiso acompañarme a la fiesta de Neji, de seguro hoy saldría con otro chico… como de costumbre. Ya era hora de que yo también mirara para otro lado… pero nunca nadie gusto de mi… quien querría a un perdedor como yo.

Salio de su casa vestido con unos jeans negros gastados, una polera blanca y una chaqueta con gorro negra, ahora solo faltaba ir a buscar al teme.

Estando fuera de la casa de su mejor amigo y rival toco la bocina de su auto… saliendo un Sasuke con unos jeans negros y camisa negra abierta 4 botones, dejando ver parte de su pectoral.

- Hey, teme apúrate…

- Cállate baka fuiste tu quien se demoro.

- Si, si, bueno solo súbete.

- Hey que Sakura no aya querido salir contigo, una vez mas… no es mi culpa okey.

- Lo se… no se por que sigo insistiendo con ella.

- Eso es lo que te vengo diciendo hace mucho tiempo, pero eres un baka Naruto, porque no te buscas a otra chica que te quiera.

- Como si alguien así existiera.

- Claro que existe, solo que tu nunca te diste cuenta… ella siempre estuvo hay…

- Si… claro…

los dos chicos siguieron el camino en silencio hasta llegar a casa de Neji, Naruto se estaciono a un costado de la casa y los dos bajaron del auto del rubio.

- La chica que buscas idiota esta en esta fiesta…

- a si?... y quien es según tu teme…

- realmente eres idiota…

* * *

ya estaban todos sus amigos, solo faltaba que bajara su prima. La gran casa estaba casi repleta de gente, Neji y Shikamaru conversaban cerca de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, Naruto y Sasuke los acompañaban con unas cervezas cada uno, Kiba y el resto estaban en la sala con unas chicas.

Alguien estaba apareciendo de las escaleras, Neji solo sonrío, mientras que Shikamaru y Sasuke la miraban con familiaridad, Naruto pareció quedar turnio de tanto que la miraba con la boca media abierta, su amigo de cabellos azabaches se acerco al rubio para decirle algo.

- Si tu no te apuras, seré yo quien la tenga.- le sonrío mirando a la recién llegada.

El rubio lo miro sin entender porque su amigo le decía algo así, nisiquiera sabia quien era esa chica.

- Hinata por fin bajas.- dijo el chico de mismo color de ojos.

que no podía ser Hinata… ella, la pequeña niña que recordaba con ese nombre era de cabellos azulinos y cortos, muy tímida… pero aquella que bajaba las escaleras era realmente hermosa.

- Neji-niisan, no me demore mucho… solo que no sabia que ponerme.

aun lo recuero… ella me entrego una carta que nunca leí… esa carta se me perdió la misma noche en que me la entrego

- Si que has cambiado Hinata, estas hermosa.- dijo el chico de cabellos azabaches.

- gra-Gracias.

Saludo a cada uno de sus amigos, pero había alguien que no hablaba, que solo la miraba tratando de encontrar algo en ella que lo hiciera dejar de mirarla.

La noche pasaba con miradas furtivas por parte de un chico y una chica, mirada con su propio lenguaje, mirada que decían mas que una simple palabra, miradas llenas de pequeños sonrojo por parte de los dos. Palabras de un lenguaje que se construye por una atracción que juega a enamorarse.

nunca pensé que al verlo de nuevo me causaría volver al pasado, en ese pasado que lo único que quería era estar con el

ya todo había acabado los invitados se iban de apoco, ya eran las 6 de la mañana y solo quedaban unos cuantos riendo, y algo ebrios, el rubio aun no podía dejar de mirarla, el sabia que con sus miradas provocaba unos ligeros sonrojos que lo estaban volviendo loco.

ella que apareció después de tantos años, ella que cambio, su rostro es hermoso, su cuerpo… pero sigue siendo ella la misma… Hyuga Hinata

- Bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir, este teme no esta en condiciones de seguir con la fiesta.- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo al mirar nuevamente a la ojiperla que conservaba ese color carmín en sus mejillas. – cuídense nos vemos Neji gran fiesta… fue un gusto volver a verte Hinata.- desvío su mirada a un lugar vacío de la habitación, sabia que se había sonrojado.

- Si llévatelo…- lo dijo riendo.- pero yo te ayudo a llevarlo al auto.

- Gracias Neji.

Luego de ayudar al rubio a subir a su amigo a la parte de atrás del auto, Neji se paro en frente de Naruto.

- Ella se quedara unas semanas mas en mi casa antes de partir a Inglaterra de nuevo.- el ojiperla metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una carta, esta tenia un color amarillento y algo arrugada.- esto se te callo hace 4 años, nunca abrí la carta, no se si lo que dice es bueno o malo, pero ella te la dio a ti.- estiro su mano para que el rubio la tomara.

- Neji… yo… esa es la carta que se me perdió aquella noche…

cuando el rubio ya había tomado la carta Neji se fue del lugar y diciéndole adiós.

- Hey Naruto.- lo llamo de nuevo el ojiperla que aun estaba de espaldas.- esta tarde como a las 7, iremos al cine que esta cerca del parque.- siguió caminando hasta entrar a su casa. Dejando a un rubio algo confundido.

Miro la carta que tenia entre sus manos, aun se podía leer lo que decía en el sobre.- Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

las miradas que ambos chicos se dieron casi toda la noche, no se le habían pasado por alto, sabia que ella aun lo quería, pero nunca imagino que el rubio podría tener esa reacción para con ella, una reacción que su prima había deseado hace tiempo.

- Se que hice bien en dársela.- el ojiperla cerro los ojos acomodándose la almohada debajo de su cabeza.

* * *

el no me dijo nada, pude que nisiquiera se acuerde de esa carta, no voy a negar que me encanto volver a verlo… y estaba solo, solo… no tenia novia.- la ojiperla se revolvía en su cama con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que se desvaneció en otro pensamiento.- pero nisiquiera me dirigió la palabra.

No pensare en eso… esas miradas que recibí de el toda la noche, fueron como regresar a mis sueños… y si es lo único que voy a recibir… esta bien.

- Esta bien…- cerro los ojos lentamente, formando una tierna sonrisa.

* * *

- Sasuke teme, por que tienes que pesar tanto.- dejo a su amigo acostado en el sofá y el se sentó frente de el sacando la carta arrugada del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

La abrió con cuidado para que no se rompiera, sacando una hoja color blanca escrita a mano, sonrío melancólicamente y empezó a leer.

Uzumaki Naruto-kun :

Si estas leyendo esto es porque ya salí corriendo…

Puede que no te interese, puede que creas que es una broma, puede que nisiquiera creas conveniente leerla, pero lo que tengo que decirte es algo que nació cuando te vi y esta es la única manera en que puedo decírtelo, es la única manera para no ponerme nerviosa delante de ti, no tartamudear, no sonrojarme a mas no poder y hasta desmayarme.

Desde la esquina del salón te observo, se que soy invisible a los ojos de los demás, se que nunca me has visto… nada mas como una mas de tus compañeras de curso, pero quiero que sepas que estoy a qui y que existo, que estoy enamorada de ti, he sentido que me falta el aire cuando estoy a tu lado…

Te amo Naruto…

Puede que después que leas esto solo la arrugues y la botes al cesto de la basura, o puede que no, eso no lo sabre…

Esta misma noche parto a Londres con mi padre, viviré aya durante el periodo de secundaria, puede que sea mucho pedir, pero me gustaría que hubiera una respuesta a esto… no te preocupes por ella… no me importa si es mala o buena, solo quiero saber que es lo que siete tu corazón al leer esto.

(no existe)

Cuídate mucho Naruto-kun… te amo.

Hyuga Hinata…

Lagrimas caían a la hoja de papel haciendo que algunas letras se borraran al contacto con ese liquido salado, mientras recorrían el rostro del rubio las lagrimas, una pequeña sonrisa melancólica se reflejaba en sus finos labios, el rostro de aquella pequeña niña de cabellos cortos sonrojada le venia a la mente, como pequeños flash. Al fin podía verla, al fin podía ver como esa pequeña niña lo miraba desde las ultimas filas de su clase.

- Como pude perderla, como perdí esta carta…

- No es demasiado tarde Baka.- dijo un Sasuke que abría lentamente los ojos con pesar.- aun puedes darle una respuesta a esa carta…

- No es tan fácil… ya a pasado mucho tiempo.- seco sus lagrimas con la manga de su chaqueta.

- Todos se dieron cuenta de cómo ella te miraba y como tu lo hacías… y mas de esos ridículos sonrojos… ella un te quiere…

- Sasuke tienes razón aun puede que aya una segunda oportunidad para mi…

- Claro amigo… ahora ve a dormir que me molestas… aparte mañana te encontraras con ella verdad… ve y descansa baka.

- Callate Sasuke teme… descansa amigo.

Dejándose caer a la cama cerro los ojos… aun tenia la carta sobre su pecho, apretándola con ambas manos…

- puede que aun… me ame…

* * *

- Que película veremos Nissan..?

- mmm... aun no lo se, que película quieres ver tu…?

- Neji, deberíamos ir a comer un helado primero verdad Hinata-chan…?

- c-claro, Tenten-san…

el ojiperla las miro a las dos, para luego mirar la hora.- el ya debería estar a qui-.

- Quien debería estar aquí Neji…?.- pregunto la chica de los dos moños altos.

- El...- dijo mirando aun chico rubio que caminada sonrojado…

el chico rubio camino con paso firme pero nervioso, era la primera vez que tenia una cita con alguien que de verdad sentía algo por el.

- Bueno como ya estamos todos y las chicas quieren comer helado, pero también hay que comprar las entradas… Hinata y Naruto pueden ir por los helados…?

Los dos nombrados se miraron confusos, parece que esto seria mas difícil de lo que se lo imaginaron.

* * *

ya comprado los helados en silencio, se dirigían a donde tendrían que estar la otra pareja.

Bip-bip-bip.

Hinata, Tenten no se sentía muy bien la tuve que llevar a su casa, discúlpame y no te preocupes por mi… diviértete =)

- na-Naruto-kun, Neji se tuvo que llevar a Tenten-san a su casa, ella no se sentía muy bien.- bajando la vista por su sonrojo.- que aremos na-Naruto-kun…?

Se podían ver a muchas parejas de la mano, el rubio miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de la importancia de aquel día. Era San Valentín, el día de los enamorados… y el se encontraba con la chica que despertó ese sentimiento en el. Esa era su oportunidad, la que Neji le había dado.

- Que te parece si vamos al parque y nos comemos estos helados que se van a derretir…?- la miro con una sonrisa que podría cautivar a cualquiera, pero el no lo sabia.

- S-si… esta bien.

Caminaron en silencio uno al lado del otro, no sabían que les iba a esperar, la ojiperla tenia clavada la mirada en el suelo, mientras que el rubio la miraba de reojo con la leve sonrisa. Llegaron a una banca color blanco, junto a unos árboles inmensos que le daban la sombra. Ambos tomaron dos helados y empezaron a comerlos para que no se les cayeran.

- debimos pedirlos en baso.- dijo el rubio relamiendo a cada rato sus dos helados.- espero que no nos haga mal.

- Si… debimos hacerlo.- rió la ojiperla .- no creo que pueda comerme los dos.

Luego de haber acabado de comerse los dos helados cada uno, suspiraron y se dejaron caer con los brazos a los lados, rozando sus manos, a tal acto los dos sacaron sus manos rápidamente. El viento era testigo de sus mejillas carmín, la blanca banca era testigo de su nerviosismo.

- Hinata… yo tengo que decirte algo que quiero que sepas a pesar del tiempo.

Sorprendida miro a su acompañante, dejando salir un audible si. Esperando que el solo hablara ya que ella estaba dispuesta a escucharlo mas que nada en el mundo.

- Esa noche.- trago saliva fuertemente.- esa noche en que tu me entregaste la carta… yo, yo la perdí…- miro sus pies avergonzado.- se que soy un idiota por haberla perdido, cuando regrese por ella al lugar, ya no estaba… perdóname Hinata… yo.

- Esta bien Naruto-kun, no era importante… eso ya no importa.- apretó sus manos contra su pecho para evitar sentir aun mas dolor.- yo… yo.

- No, no Hinata claro que importa… ahora importa, esa carta me fue devuelta por alguien… y fui capas de leerla, fui capas de darme cuenta de lo idiota que soy, de lo ciego que fui… perdóname por no haberte mandado la respuesta… perdona a este baka, que se enamoro de ti al leer las palabras mas hermosas que nadie había dicho por el… perdona a este idiota que después de tanto tiempo te ama.- poniéndose de pie frente de ella, para luego agacharse a su altura y sonreírle.- Te amo Hinata, te amo por amar a un idiota.

- na-Naruto-kun.- pequeñas gotas saladas corrían por sus mejillas, recorriendo el camino hasta terminar en el mentón.- Yo… yo..

- Esta bien si ahora eres tu la que no siente nada por mi, esta bien porque fue mi culpa perder, fue mi culpa perder el tiempo…

- No, Naruto-kun… a pesar de los años, a pesar que siempre espere una respuesta que en mi mente siempre fue un no, a pesar de eso… mi sueño, mi inalcanzable sueño se esta haciendo realidad… tu respuesta es mejor de lo que nunca imagine… yo aun te amo Naruto-kun.- una ligera sonrisa acompañada de un ligero sonrojo ilumino su rostro, ella estaba realmente feliz, como nunca lo había estado.

El rubio escondió su rostro tras sus cabellos, para luego abrazarla delicadamente, la ojiperla se sorprendió a tal acto, todo estaba pasando muy rápido, deslizo sus delicadas manos a la espalda del rubio.

- Te amo Hinata… y no quiero seguir arruinándolo todo.

- No has arruinado nada Naruto-kun, al contrario me has dado el mejor regalo de San Valentín.

El rubio se separo lentamente de ella, mirándola fijamente a los blanquecinos ojos y sonrío pícaramente, para luego llevar su mano derecha al mentón de ella.- Feliz San Valentín Hinata-chan.- apretó sus labios con los de ella tiernamente, esta quedo paralizada por unos momentos pera luego hacerle frente y tomando el rostro de su rubio con ambas manos y hacer el beso mas apasionado. Mientras en otro logar un chico de cabellos largo y una chica de dos moños los miraban con una gran sonrisa.

El día pasaba y ellos dos reían, y caminaban de la mano, paraban en cada uno de los puestos de la feria que decidieron ir después de revelar su amor por el otro. La ojiperla llevaba un gran oso que el rubio había ganado para ella… así pasaron la tarde… mientras que sentados donde la planicie era mas alta, donde se podía observar como el sol despedía el día, donde la gama de colores calidos hacia su entrada, donde se besaban como dos niños…

- No quiero separarme nunca de ti Hinata-chan.

- Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti Naruto-kun.

* * *

ya habían pasado exactamente dos semanas de la llegada de Hinata y era hora de que ella se marchara. Durante todo ese tiempo Naruto la iba a buscar todos los días a casa de Neji y la llevaba a pasear, durante todo ese tiempo se amaron como nadie pudo amarlos jamás, durante todo ese tiempo descubrieron los gustos y deseos del otro, durante todo ese tiempo… todo el mundo se entero que eran novios, todo el mundo supo que el siempre la amo aunque nunca se dio cuenta, todo el mundo supo que San Valentín había sido el comienzo de un amor que duraría a pesar de la distancia, que a pesar de no verse durante años, los dos se amaban y no dejarían que algo malo le pasara a lo mas hermoso que les había pasado…

* * *

ella caminada en dirección a la puerta que la llevaría a terminar sus estudios para poder regresar y cumplir su promesa. Mientras que todos sus amigos la despedían con gran sentimiento, el solo la podía mirar con una gran sonrisa…

- Te amo Hinata-chan.- grito y ella se dio vuelta para regresarle una sonrisa y un insonoro "yo también te amo"

ahora solo tenían que esperar para volver a verse y poder amarse para toda la vida…

Se que he prometido no llorar, se que debes de partir, se que yo debo dejarte ir pero es que ya no puedo estar sin ti… no te vallas quédate… quédate… quédate…


End file.
